1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems of locating an object, such as but not limited to a vehicle, through information shown within a display of a remote device.
2. Background Art
When a user moves away from an object, such as but not limited to a stationary object like a vehicle, the user may require directional instructions in order to return to the object. In the past, a handheld GPS unit could be used by the user to fix their current location. If the user programmed a waypoint or otherwise knew the location of the object, the user could request the GPS unit map a route from their current location to the object.
To support this type of handheld operation, the user device is forced to rely upon GPS satellites to fix the position. This type of circuitry is relative expensive to include within a remote, handheld device. Moreover, the reliance on energy consuming wireless communications and can be problematic since the wireless communications, especially those required to support GPS operations, can consume relatively large quantities of energy from a battery of the mobile device.